girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-05-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- So, in panel 3, is Red staring at the ceiling, or am I not seeing in the right perspective? ➤ All the monsters, including Red apparently, were attracted by Agatha's device. What I don't understand is why Snacky and Dim, who are supposedly in communication with them, presumably mentally, don't realize what's happening. Shouldn't they feel the attraction to Purple that their minion monsters are feeling? ➤ :This scene just reminded me of and . Just sayin' --Fred1740 (talk) 12:49, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ::That would be an elegant resolution: the purple monsters eat Dim, and Red eats Snacky. Bkharvey (talk) 08:49, May 21, 2019 (UTC) If the not-attacking monsters aren't sure what Purple is, they're in good company. I hope we're going to find out before the end of this thread. (I also still hope, despite the evidence of this page, that Red will turn out to be more than just a monster.) ➤ Speaking of Purple, who is it who said that courage isn't not being afraid; it's being afraid and doing what's needed anyway? The professors have sort of been making fun of Purple, but on this page he definitely earns being taken seriously, imho. Bkharvey (talk) 05:24, May 20, 2019 (UTC) P.S. Between panel 2 and panel 5, Snacky has lost his halo. Bkharvey (talk) 05:29, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Is he running out of juice? Vapnoople implied he's not fully ascended when they first clashed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:56, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :: Better not be, or he'll be stuck with six arms forever! :-) Bkharvey (talk) 09:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Good observation! Did Snacky lose his halo, or did it fall down around his knees? heteromeles ::: :-) He had the punch card chad below his legs all along, though. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 21, 2019 (UTC) It occurred to me that if the purple monsters have been living in the temple since forever, as was suggested the other day, then Purple might be an evolutionary descendent--more intelligent, less predatory. But then I thought that the whole earlier/later idea isn't supposed to apply to them. ➤ :Hard for Purple to be a clown with children if he's been stuck in that temple since forever. Also he might not have continuity issues. So we're still stuck with figuring out how Purple got sucked into this mess. Hopefully that will all be explained *any day now* heteromeles :: Sorry, I didn't mean to include Purple among "the purple monsters." :-) He clearly just arrived in time for the show. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Still waiting for an explanation of why Red's eye seems to be facing upward today... Bkharvey (talk) 02:34, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :I think Red is looking down while roaring up, and being seen from below. But if Bang comes swinging in on a rope on Wednesday, I will have been wrong yet again...heteromeles :: That's what's happening in panel 1, I agree, but I can't see it for panels 3 and 7. His eye has moved from his front to his top, at least that's what it looks like. By the way, worth noting that his roar in panel 1 is in questioning tone. "Now what's happening?" or something like that. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :: ::: You're complaining that a blobby tentacled extra-dimensional horror in a Mad Science comic isn't maintaining fixed bodily dimensions. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:02, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :::: I'm not complaining. I'm just trying to understand what he's looking at that's above him. He's pretty tall, don't forget. A possible answer, suggested below, is that the purple monsters are attacking from above, but that would be a change from the earlier pages. Bkharvey (talk) 22:12, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Apparently Purple's memory of being totally unharmed does not apply to this instance. -- SpareParts (talk) 03:45, May 21, 2019 (UTC) : He didn't say that he wasn't frightened! There is still every possibility that he'll come out unharmed, after Agatha throws the switch. Bkharvey (talk) 04:28, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Off topic--anybody know when Queens & Pirates will be orderable on Amazon? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:00, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :From the Kickstarter site, Kaja has said the printed volume would be available in September. To note that the Backer Kit for contributors was supposed to have been out a couple weeks ago (it is not out) and the PDFs (Volume 18, Cinderella, and Revenge of the Weasel Queen) are also not out yet. --Fred1740 (talk) 16:12, May 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Tenk hu, Sveethart. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:55, May 21, 2019 (UTC) So, okay, so Red has his tentacles surrounding Purple, but not closing in on him. So maybe what's going on here is that Red feels the attraction, in the first panel, but isn't ruled by it, and instead decides to shield Purple from the purple monsters, who for some reason are attacking from above. And that's why the purple monsters aren't attacking Purple; they are held off by Red. (And also that's why he's looking up in the later panels.) Bkharvey (talk) 19:47, May 21, 2019 (UTC)